What if.....? Series
by RyoShin
Summary: Mysteries happen. Parallel universes are created. What if you could see what happened in other realities? These stories are about alternate Timelines of Ash and co. Chapter 3 is now up. What if Brock never joined the gang?
1. #1: Bulbasaur, I Choose You!

Disclaimer:

Do you know what you could do with Pokémon?There are many, many ways of doing all sorts of things with Pokémon. (shut up, pervert)But you need permission to do some of those things. You should ask.Who?Not me.If you asked me "Would it be fine with you, good sir of the internet kind, if I used Pokémon on the shirts that I sell?" I would reply, "Tis' fine with me, but you also need to get approval from the Monsters themselves, Nintendo.G'day." Yep.Nintendo.The Big N.N for notorious.Notorious of what?Of having to be asked for permission, of course. 

Yeah, I'm still working on Part 2 of The Psychic Menace.Got some done, but still brain storming.In the mean time, you can use these as fillers.Using an old DC idea, I will now have bi- or tri-weekly stories, concerning what would happen if this happened or that happened.

This week, we answer one question that's always bugged me:What if….Mewtwo DIDN'T give up?

No, actually, that will come later.(as a mini-series) the question for this fic: What if Ash got up on time? (Episode 1)

Now, many of these stories will be short, starting with this one, because all the important things that happened or didn't happen will be switched around.Some stories may cover simple choices that Ash and Co. made, but others will cover entirely different plots.

E-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1]

Web Site: [http://fananime.cjb.net][2]

Rating: G

-------------------------------------------------------

----==== Bulbasaur, I choose you! ====----

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash Ketchum mumbled in his sleep.He threw the Pokeball/Clock that he held in his hand.It was about to strike the wall, but instead hit a nearby Snorlax doll, having been pushed by an unusual wind, and landed softly on its belly.

As the morning sun rose, Ash heard a noise that made him stand up in bed.Unfortunately, he was on a bunk, and instantly hit his head. He then proceeded to hit his alarm PokeBall with a fan, which all characters carry around with them 24/7.

"Ash!" his mom called, "Come on down for breakfast!"

It took Ash a minute to remember who he was.He looked around, and suddenly remembered that today he was supposed to get his first Pokémon. He quickly put on the clothes nearest to him, and ran down stairs.He had eaten his breakfast and was out the door before you could say 'Alakazam'.

He rushed down the street, going slow enough to miss a few people and mailboxes.He made it to Prof. Oaks, just in time to see two trainers come out of the door.He rushed inside, and was able to stop himself from running into the Pokémon Professor.

"It's nice to see you on time," the PokeProfessor said, then added, "almost."

"So, Prof. Oak, where are the Pokémon?" Ash asked enthusiastically. He was led to a small circular stand, with a glass dome over the top.Out popped three PokeBalls- one with a Leaf on it, one with a Flame, and one with a Water Drop.

"Hmmm….Okay, I choose Charmander!" Ash said as he threw the ball.It popped out, but there was no hiss, no red beam, just a 'clack' as it hit the polished floor.

"Now you know what I meant by 'Almost'," the professional of Pocket Monsters said. 

"Okay, hows about Squirtle?" he said, throwing the next ball, but with the same conclusion.He sighed, and reached for the last one. "Okay, last try.Bulbasaur, I choose you!"This time the Pokeball hit the wall, but to Ash's joy, a small 'hiss' and a red beam popped out.The Pokeball went right back to the glass-domed stand, where all three balls were recalled into the stand.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur! Saur…..," the Seed Pokémon said, happy with it's new Master.

"Excellent choice, Ash," el Proffesor de Pocketo Monsta habla, "even if it was your only one."

Just then, the Gray haired professional's grandson, Gary,walked in."Hiya, Ash!Looks like you made it.What did you get?"

Ash pointed to a corner."A Bulbasaur"

"Bulbasaur!" it said, then came over to rub Ash's leg.

"HA!I bet I could beat it with my Pokémon, any day," Gary gloated, spinning his Pokeball around on his finger. 

"Wow!What did you get?" Ash asked, reaching for the ball.

"Uh-uh," Gary said, sticking his hand out to stop Ash, which worked quite well."It's a special one that Pops here gave me," he said, pointing to his Father's father. "Never been used."At this, he stuck out his tongue and pulled the skin down from under his eye, and went out the door, laughing. 

The Professional Pokémon Professor gave Ash some PokeBalls.Ash used one to recall his Bulbasaur."Thanks, Prof. Oak!I'll see ya around!" Ash said, leaving the building.Outside, friends and family waited for him.Another also waited, but stood on a nearby hill, hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, Ash!I know you'll become a great Pokémon Master!" said his mom, handing over his bag."Can I see your Pokémon?" she asked in total curiosity.Ash called out his Bulbasaur.

"Bulba! Saur bulb!" it said, delighted by the attention.

"Oh wow!A Bulbasaur!Hey Ash, did you know that your father started out with a Bulbasaur?He seemed to like the Poison types," Ash's mother said.Ash looked slightly confused, but it passed in a second.

He started off toward Viridian after a small party. He got a few items to help him on his way, and everyone's encouragement. Along the way, he was able to catch a Rattata, and a Goldeen that flopped out of the water. 

It took him six days to get to Viridian.He had to wait a storm out in a cavern, and even then he fell a few times. 

At a nearby river, a young girl with reddish orange hair pulled up a fishing pole."Darn, no luck." She said, putting it back in.She suddenly felt a pain in the back of her head, as if something was supposed to happen.She waited, but whatever it was would not come or happen.She shrugged, and pulled out her line once again, realizing that today was a bad fishing day.She got on her bike, and headed towards Viridian City, hoping not to go back to Cerulean, for fear of her sisters' torment. 

In Pewter City, the local Gym leader felt a little rotten as he had a match with a Youngster.He thought it was the weather, but something else probed his mind, though it was never clear.He won the battle, the young kid sulking as he walked out.

The Gym leader had few friends. Most of his time was devoted to taking care of his siblings and the gym. His father had left the family a few years before, and he often wondered why.Though he always corrected himself, because torture would not make it right.The pain stayed with him for a few weeks, and gradually died down.

He never did meet his father again, though his father always watched him.

-------------------------------------------------------

I thought this was pretty good.As always, I will put down how it affects some other characters, as well.Is some fics, I will screw up on events, as I don't have WB. ;_: Oh well.It IS fiction.

Yes, this one ended on a slightly sour note, but when you ask questions, you get answers.And answers are not always what you want………..

And if you didn't notice, I tried to use a different name for Prof Oak each time.For those not of the Spanish/Japanese speaking peoples, 'el Proffesor de Pocketo Monsta habla' means 'The Professor of Pocket Monsters said' in a mix of Japanese-English and Spanish. ^_^

If you have a 'What if…?' question? If so, e-mail me with it. (address above, too lazy to type it again) If I can, I will make a fic to the best of my abilities.

Please Review.Your comments and suggestion can help me be a better writer and come up with new ideas.

How much wood could a Machop chop if a Machop could chop wood?:P

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [2]: http://fananime.cjb.net/



	2. #2: Little Orphan Ashy (Also Missing par...

Yes.A second one.The first got a lot of response.Thank you. Lets see how well this one works! ^_^

And I forgot to put a part about Pikachu in the first one.Oops.Look for it below this fic. 

And just in case you didn't realize it through the last fic, I go along with the Star Wars/Pokémon idealistic (oh!Big word!) that Giovanni is Ash's father.I will never accept it DIRECTLY, but I put hints that could indicate it in some of my fics.

Also, for easier understanding, I will use Ash's mom's Japanese name, Hanako, every so often. Just so you know…..

I had a few good suggestions for ideas.I also asked on the board/e-group of ff.net (mailing lists under Authors).Just for clarity in the future, 'What if….?' is not about things that will or could happen, but things that could have happened.When I say 'What if', I mean what if Ash hadn't let a Pokémon go, or if he had decided to go somewhere else.

I had one suggestion, I forget who by (sorry!), and I liked it.So:

What if Ash was an orphan?

So read on, young (or older) reader……

(What?What do you mean we don't have room for credits?!I need credits!What…..Oh.People don't like them?Fine.They go RIGHT AFTER the story…..)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----====[ Little Orphan Ashy ]====----

"Supper time!" a woman in her thirties called.

A small boy about 5 ran into the dining room, running right past the table.He skidded to a stop, and jumped in his chair. He always seemed to have a bunch of energy; something his mother thought he had gotten from his father.The table was big enough to accommodate 4 or 5 people, but it was only set for 2.

The boy's father had gone missing when he was 3, and his mother never thought about looking for anyone else.Not to say that she hadn't gotten offers.She spent most of her time cleaning and taking care of her son.For money, she had a bountiful and respected garden, which brought in enough cash for them.

The boy sat there, his hair messed up.He had been playing around outside with some friends.He had some good friends, but one boy always picked on him.His name was Harry, or Larry, or something.His mom didn't care.If he came in with a smile on his face, she knew everything was okay.

He waited patiently as she plopped some food on his plate.No matter how bad it looked, the boy always liked his mothers cooking, another talent of hers.

"Now, I want you to eat all that.If you want more, you can have more," she said, knowing all too well that he would have seconds, possibly thirds. "So, what do you want to drink, Ash?"she asked.The spiky haired boy stopped eating long enough to mutter 'Soda' and went back to inhaling his supper.She had just gotten his drink when he had finished his first helping.He uttered a single command, and began inhaling again.She stared at her son in slight amazement, though she had gotten used to it. _He must have the fastest metabolism,_ she thought proudly.He finished eating, and went outside to roughhouse with his friends more. 

When Ash's mom was done eating, she went out to tend to her garden.Her next-door neighbor had a Squirtle, and allowed Hanako to borrow it, in turn for some fresh veggies.Ash came out and asked for some help getting something.She gladly went to help him.Right after she had gotten Ash some cookies, she smelled smoke, coming from outside- very near to her garden.She ran outside to find a Growlithe running by, trying to shoot fire to stop a robber.It had missed.One fireball hit the garden.Another hit the house.She noticed the garden, first.Because she was still borrowing the Squirtle, it was able to put out the fire in the garden quickly, but it was too late before either noticed the house burning.

"Mom!" a small voice yelled.Hanako could here that the smoke was filling his lungs.It was about that time that Officer Jenny arrived.She saw the fire, and called in for Firemen at once.She tried using the Squirtle to cool off some flames, but the Squirtle was running out of energy fast.Hanako couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going after him!" she yelled, and ran to the house.Officer Jenny tried to grab her, but she missed, and Hanako was in the house before Jenny could blink.

"Mom!MOM!" Ash yelled, coughing in between breathes.He stumbled around, trying to find an exit.He had been in for a few minutes, enough to start filling his lungs with smoke instead of oxygen.He lost hope, and lay down on the floor.Everything went blurry, and then black, just as he felt a jerk.

Charmander are a naturally peaceful species, only aggressive when need makes it. They love to play, and are attracted to any source of heat.That's why a lone Charmander, walking back to its herd, took a detour to a smoldering house.It stared at it for a while, then ran inside, enjoying the heat like no human ever could.It ran around inside the smoldering building, until it heard a cough.It followed the noise, and found a small boy, sprawled on the floor, eyes closed.

Charmander are also an exceptionally smart species.More alert than the tired Abra, and better senses than a keen Rattata, they can become imaginative and attentive when time called.This was one of those times.The Charmander pushed the boy as far as it could toward a door.When it got tired doing it that way, it used Slam to push it outside.It sat there staring at it, before the house caught its attention again. Another voice arose over the flames, this one feminine.The Charmander wondered why he bothered as it ran back toward the house.

It never made it inside.The fire had spread quickly and without remorse on that dry day.The Charmander had not taken 5 steps when the whole house collapsed.At the same time, the Fire Department arrived, and went to work putting out the flames.As soon as the flames were low enough, they went through the wreckage, looking for Hanako.Officer Jenny was with Ash.

The Charmander started to walk away.It knew the results.It had saved the boy, but had failed to save the mom.He knew it as soon as the house collapsed.He had heard no more sounds, and knew that no human could survive that.He would go to his herd.He would tell his story, and would be praised for his helping the boy, and pitied for not being able to save the mother.

"Wait, Charmander…," Ash whispered.Charmander was surprised that he had recovered so quickly, as was Officer Jenny, showing on both faces.Charmander walked back, and touched Ash.He was hot, but not in the way that a human burns.More as a natural hot that was released from his body- much like a Charmander. He was even more surprised at this.Jenny stared at it, wondering what it was thinking.

"Char char?" it asked, testing something.

"I don't know," Ash said.This surprised Charmander even more, and it recoiled and started tripping. Ash grabbed its arm to steady it.Jenny was equally surprised, both that he was able to understand the Flame Pokémon, and that he was showing such maturity. 

"Char!Charmander char man man der char der!" the Charmander said, starting to expel incomprehensible words as fast as it could.Ash was nodding, the firemen continued their search, and Officer Jenny sat down fully to try to recover from this, or to wake herself up. 

"Officer Jenny?" Ash asked, turning his head to look at her.She could see the severe burns, but they were healing- and quite quickly.The Charmander touched an open wound on Ash's cheek.Ash winced, but the wound sealed itself, again surprising Jenny.But the Charmander was not surprised.He had heard of such people, true fire trainers, but only if taught young.Charmander decided that this was one of them, and that since he was now parent-less, he would take care of the boy.It started expelling words again, some mixing with its fire breath.

Ash stood up, despite his burns and aches.Jenny fainted, too many surprises at one time.He looked down at Jenny with a frown.He took the Charmander's hand, and walked away toward a little-visited part of the forest.

By the time Jenny woke up, the fire was out.She instantly asked where the boy was.No one knew.She found whatever she could in the house's ruins that could be the boys, letting a team of Growlithe smell each.She sent them out to try to find the boy, hoping that the problem would also be the solution.

Prof. Oak was clearly disturbed at what Jenny told him.He had come back from the shock of the death of Hanako, and now Ash missing.He had also known about those types of trainers, the Gym Leader Blaine being one of them.He put all his knowledge into trying to search for the boy, checking every know Charmander nest and putting up posters.He got a few calls, but when he went to check them out, the nests were empty, with no sign as to where the pack had went.

They never did find the boy.

Ash had found his calling.The Charmander and the leader of the group, a near-evolving Charmeleon, helped him bring out his full potential as a Fire Trainer, and as a partial Fire Pokémon himself.

Every so often, a weird genetic mistake creates a human with small Pokémon abilities, namely the ones of the Pokémon closest to it at birth.It involves the mixing of gametes, and a somehow odd creation of zygotes.When Ash was born, there was a weird thunderstorm.Hanako and her husband had to go inside a PokeCenter, not able to make it to the hospital.A group of Growlithe had also taken shelter.They were curious Puppies, and watched as Hanako gave birth.Every being, be it Pokémon or human, has a genetic aura around it.When Ash was born, his body was momentarily magnetized to that aura.When a part of one of the Growlithe's was absorbed into him, he took on part of the fire element, waiting to be released.At the fire, when the flames had surrounded his body, it was released.That was the only reason he was still alive. 

He now could master any Fire Pokémon.He, reluctantly, stole five PokeBalls from the store in Viridian.He used them to house his Pokémon when he was ready to train.The Charmander, which he named Seraph, a name h had heard someone used, which, incidentally, meant 'angel', the one that had saved him and became his life long friend, stood beside him.Ash refused to put it in its ball unless necessary.He also had another Charmander, Seraph's mate.He also had a Rattata, a Magmar that had gotten lost, and a Goldeen he had found at the shore.He also had a pet Cyndaquil, a baby, but he wasn't able to house it in a Ball, leaving it with 'his' pack to train it some.

When he first walked into Pallet, nobody recognized him.He had lived and stayed with the Charmander pack, now mostly Charmeleon with Charmander babies and a Charizard leader, for almost 10 years. In that time, his senses and alertness had taken a drastic leveling up.He had learned both Pokémon and human language, advancing in science.He 'borrowed' books from a nearby school to teach himself.

He was ready.

It was a nice day with a slight breeze.And about 30 degrees Fahrenheit. Prof. Oak stood at his burner, not working on an experiment, but making Tofu.He wasn't a good cook, and had hired someone to do it for him, but today was her day off. He was quite surprised when his front door banged open, making him drop the Tofu he was holding.He jumped up quickly, expecting an attack or something of urgency.He turned around to see a teenage boy.He thought he had seen him somewhere, but wasn't sure.

He was about 15, dressed in a yellow and red shirt, with jeans, and a red and gold cap turned around backwards, and a green backpack.Next to him stood a Charmander, a bit bigger than usual. He had black hair, flat against his head, but spiky at the end.Despite the cold outside, which was still blowing through the open door, he didn't seem to have a jacket or coat with him. He had a solemn, yet inviting look on his face, like he was excited, but couldn't show it.It was when he spoke that Prof. Oak clicked on who it was.More on the name than the voice.

"My name is Ash Ketchum.I am a fire trainer, and I am here to sign up for the league," he said with a stern, low voice, but the look on his face showed that he was ecstatic about what was to come.Prof. Oak smiled, and went to his PC.

That's it.And, as I promised, the Pikachu part of 'What if….? #1'………….

----====[ Bulbasaur, I choose you! – The Yellow Rat ]====----

A lone Pokéball sat in Prof. Oak's lab, in the pod with the other starters, though it had rarely seen light.It had a yellow lightning bolt on it, symbolizing the electric element.A small, yellow mouse slept in the PokeBall, wondering what the outside world was like.It slept almost non-stop, the PokeBall taking care of it's nutritional needs. As it slept, it muttered small 'Pika' noises.It was condemned to stay in that PokeBall until Prof. Oak thought that nobody would want it, and let it free.

So.I like how this one came out.What do think of it?Ideas, questions, flames?Send them to:

E-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1]

E-Site:[http://fananime.cjb.net][2]

This has been a Neo Network production

What do you think of some additions to ff.net?Say, maybe, a bulletin board?Not a huge one, just a place for Authors to hang out and converse about things that they can't post here.Previews, ideas, cooperative stories, and the such.Not that may forums, just ones for categories and popular sub-categories.

Maybe a rating system for the stories.If the reader has the time and strength to click a few buttons, he or she can rate the story on a numerical basis. And the author would have the option of allowing readers to do this.Then, the author won't get hurt if his/her story gets a bad score.

Think one or both are good ideas?Then e-mail me about it, with 'FF.net ideas' as the subject.Over the next 2 months, I will collect e-mail address (not for my personal use, I assure you!) and then send the list in to FF.net requesting one or either.And if you are an Author, include this in your fic so that the word gets spread. ^_^

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [2]: http://fananime.cjb.net/



	3. #3: Shot Down in Pewter City

Untitled Document Wow. 3rd one. Guess you're happy, huh? 

These are getting a bit tougher for me, though I still want to continue making them. If you have any ideas, comments, or suggestions on this, I'd be more than glad to hear them!

Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns Pokémon, you probably won't read this.

This stories parallels episode 5 (from WAY back) where Ash meets Brock.

The usual:  
**A Neo Networks Production.**  
**E-mail:** [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1]   
**Site:** [http://fanimeneo.cjb.net][2]

-----------------------------------------------

----====(] Shot down in Pewter City [)====----

"Come on, James, let's dig here!" Jessie said, her red hair flowing back in the night. James was slumped over the shovels, trying to catch his breath. Jessie had, as usual, forced him to carry the equipment.

James whined. "Can't we rest, Jessie? It's night, and no one can see us." He brushed some of his blue hair out of his eye, wiping away sweat at the same time. Meowth, the resident Pokémon of this portion of Team Rocket, was looking at the spot where Jessie had pointed. He looked up the dirt path, at a narrower spot.

"Hey, guys! Let's dig da hole ovah heah! It'll be harder for dose guys ta walk around. Meowth!" he purred at his own brilliance. Jessie studied the area.

"You're right, Meowth," she said, earning a wide grin from the Cat Pokémon. "Maybe there is something behind that charm or yours." His grin shrunk, but not too much. "Come on, you and James dig!" It turned into a scowl.

"And what will youse do?" he said, wanting to share the burden with the whole team, or have them do all the work. 

"I'll be management!" Jessie laughed at herself. Meowth grabbed one of the shovels, the one James was leaning, now sleeping, on, and began to dig, throwing dirt in Jessie's face. James fell over and looked around drowsily.

"You impudent cat!" Jessie screamed, trying to block the dirt. "What are you doing?!" Her screams woke up James completely.

"Wha?!" He opened his eyes in time to see a shovel fly at him. He quickly rolled backwards, evading the sharp end. "What was that for?!" Jessie was holding Meowth and the other shovel.

"You work with the cat!" she said, throwing Meowth back in the small hole it had dug. The shovel followed, banging him on the head, giving him a lump. He returned the favor with a swipe to Jessie's face. Three red marks streaked across, and Jessie cried out in pain.

"AH! My face! My perfect, beautiful face! What have you done?!" She was about to lunge at Meowth, when James grabbed her by the back of her shirt. 

"Me and Meowth will dig, you can go find branches and stuff, Jessie," he said, too tired to fight at the moment. Jessie checked her temper and stormed off into the woods to find sticks.

"Come on, Ash," Misty pleaded, wanting to continue her training. She was still ticked off on what this brat had done to her bike, and desperately wanted him to pay her back soon, so she could go on her own journeys. But, until then, she had only her feet for transportation, and when you have no speed, a friend is your best defense. Ash sat down on a big rock, and Pikachu took to wooden stairs nearby, falling asleep on one of the steps, exhausted. Misty surveyed the area, noticing many more rocks of different sizes, many of which had price tags on them.

Odd... Misty thought.

"Hey!" a voice yelled at Ash, making him fall of the rock, and startling Misty. Pikachu was still asleep, unfazed by the sudden voice. "You're sitting on my merchandise!" the man yelled at Ash, who was picking himself up.

"Sorry, mister. I didn't know these were for sale."

"Maybe you should check and see if a rock belongs to someone before you sit on it," the man said. Ash would disregard, and later forget that piece of advice. "I'm Flint. I sell these rocks as souvenirs for Pewter City." He smiled at his own business.

"Why don't people just go out and pick they're own rocks from around Pewter?" Misty asked, to Flint's annoyance. He gave her a mean look, and then spotted Pikachu lying on the steps. 

"Your Pokémon looks pretty worn out. You should take it to a Pokémon Center." Ash had slumped back onto the big rock, tired himself. "Eh, I'll be a nice guy. I'll show you guys to the Pokémon Center." he said, and turned, walking at a slow pace for them to follow. 

He might not be such a bad guy, Misty thought, but was soon corrected.

"By the way, that will be two dollars for sitting on my rocks," Flint said, turning his head. Ash and Misty did a face fault.

After Ash dropped Pikachu off at the Pokémon Center, he and Misty went to a restaurant next-door to have lunch.

"Ya know, Misty," Ash said, munching on some noodles, "I saw a sign about the Pokémon League. I think I'll head that way when we leave."

"HA!" Misty laughed. "One, you have to have 8 badges to even THINK about being the league, and, two, you need to be good to get those," she said, smirking.

"Hey! I am good!" he replied, still slurping noodles.

"Fine. Prove it. Beat the Pewter Gym Leader. He's supposed to be so that he's beatable when you first start out."

"I will, and I can!" Ash slurped another noodle. This one whip lashed up into his hair. He picked it out, looked at it for a second, and ate it.

Misty made a face. "You know, your Pidgey, Butterfree, and Pikachu won't be enough to defeat this Gym Leader. He may have weak Pokémon, but he's tough. Want to borrow some of mine?"

Ash looked at her sternly. "No way! I can beat this Gym Leader with only my Pokémon, which I caught!" Misty sighed.

"Fine! And, if you do win, you better use the prize money to buy my bike!" She finished eating and stormed off, leaving Ash to pay the bill.

"WAH! Misty! Don't leave me the bill!" he yelled as she left, grumpily. She didn't look back, and he was forced to pay it.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash said as she handed over his two PokéBalls and Pikachu. 

She smiled. "I'm just glad you didn't do to this place what you did to Viridian PokeCenter." Ash just looked at the floor, and walked off, Pikachu at his heels, embarrassed. As he walked outside, he was startled to find Flint sitting there, waiting for him.

"Hey, Ash. You probably want to challenge the Gym Leader here, huh? You know the way?"

"Ummm... No. Don't you have to mind your store?" Ash asked, scratching his head.

"I'm on lunch-break," Flint replied. Ash looked up at a near-by digital clock, and saw the time as 2:45 P.M. He sure is a weird guy... "Anyway, I decided I'd give you a hand and show the way." Ash decided to follow him. As they went, Flint described some techniques Ash might use to beat the Gym Leader, oblivious to Ash's current Pokémon.

"You sure know a lot about the Gym Leader for someone who sells rocks," Ash commented. Flint gave him a look.

"Well, when you've been hanging around Pewter as much as I have, you learn some things. It helped that I was the Gym Leader there, too." Ash stopped walking at that.

"YOU used to be the Gym Leader?! Why not now?" he asked

"I decided I wanted to explore. It didn't feel right staying in a Gym, all cooped up. So, I turned it over to someone else, and went my way."

"Why do you sell rocks now?"

Flint looked at the ground, digging his heels into some dirt. "My training didn't work out the way I planned."

"Oh," Ash said. They started on their way again. Once they arrived, Flint waved goodbye, saying his lunch-break was over, and Ash walked, holding his head high.

"I'm gonna beat this trainer!" he said as the doors shut behind him.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"I lost!" Ash cried to Misty. "I lost to Brock, the Gym Leader!" The battle had not gone well, and he'd had to forfeit to save Pikachu. They were at the PokeCenter, and Pikachu was healing.

"I told you, Ash Ketchum." Misty scolded. "You could have used my Pokémon, too, but no. You had to be Mr. Macho and go about it yourself. So what are you going to do now?" Ash looked at the floor.

"I guess I'll take Pikachu out and train him some more," Ash looked up, a smile on his face. "He just needs to power up, and I can beat Brock!" 

"Oh, you're so stubborn and thick-headed!" she said, and stormed off again. Ash cocked his head as she went out.

"Wonder what's with her." A chime announced that someone's Pokémon was healed.

"Pika!" Ash turned around to see Pikachu on the counter, waiting for him.

"Hey, Pikachu! Feeling better?" Ash asked as he picked up the yellow pocket monster.

"Pika!" 

"Good! Cause we're going to go out and train some more!" Pikachu lowered an ear, clearly not liking the idea entirely, and Ash walked outside. Flint was there, waiting for him once again.

"Supper break," he said when Ash stared at him. It was only an hour from when Flint had left him at the Gym. "So you lost, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Ash asked.

"By your sad face. Well, not sad, but hopeful. If you had won, it would be beaming." Ash looked at the ground, then back at Flint. "I have an idea that might help you. There's a hydraulic power generator west of Pewter, and I could use it to juice up your Pikachu." Ash's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'd do that?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. I was young once. Maybe I can help your training be better than mine."

After walking for a while, they came upon a run down building at dark, with a water wheel attached to the side of a small bend. They walked inside, and a blue generator was sitting on the ground, wires attached to it. 

"Here we are," Flint said. "One problem, though."

"What?" Ash asked, hoping it would be a minor one. Flint pointed out the window, and Ash peered out. "Gah! There's no water!"

"Don't worry," Flint said, as he taped the wires to Pikachu's cheeks. "I have another idea."

Ash stood atop the waterwheel, wondering how stable it was. Flint was inside, checking wires and pressing buttons on the machine.

"Ready!" Flint yelled, and Ash started pushing on the paddles of the wheel like a stepping machine, pushing it slowly at first, but quicker as the wheel got more used to spinning. As Ash grunted, sparks shot off of Pikachu's cheeks, all the while Pikachu was calling out in pain.

"Don't," he paused, giving more exertion to the wheel. "Give up, Pikachu! If I can do this, then you can handle the electricity!"

"Ash!" A feminine voice made him look down at the bottom of the crevice. Misty was standing there, her blue bag over her shoulder. "Why don't you just use some of my Pokémon? You don't have to do this!"

"I want," he gave another big push, "to do this on my own! Without your help!" he said, wiping sweat from his face.

"Fine! Be that way!" she said, and walked back to Pewter. Pikachu's cries grew louder, and Ash ducked as a thunderbolt whizzed over his head. With one final cry, Pikachu let loose a large amount of electricity, overloading the generator and ripping the roof off the little shack.

Ash awoke the next morning, finding himself on a couch in the Pokémon Center. Pikachu slept in a ball above his head. It took a minute for him to orient himself, but when he did, he was pure energy.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, startling Pikachu and making it fall over the side.

"Chu...." it said, still exhausted from last night's 'outing.' Ash grabbed a donut, and shoved some Pokémon food in Pikachu's mouth, then picked it up and ran out the door, running all the way to the Pokémon Center. He slowed down when he got in front of the doors, and Pikachu tugged at his pants leg. "Pika chu."

"I guess I should give you some more food, huh Pikachu?" he reached into his pocket and gave Pikachu some more food. "Sorry. I guess I'm just real excited, cause we're going to win!" He thrust the doors open, which closed after he was fully inside, and announced himself. "Brock! My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to earn a badge!"

"You again?" Brock asked. His short cut, fizzle brown hair stood almost straight up, and he squinted, no matter where he looked. Ash wasn't sure if it was the light or if he had an eye problem, but he didn't care. He just wanted a badge. "Beat them once, you can beat them again," Brock said, and pressed a button on his chair. Two slots on either side opened up, and came together to form the battling platform. "Three Pokémon each, no time limit. Pokémon, I choose you!" He grabbed a PokéBall from his belt, and whipped it toward the middle of the arena. A red light shot out, and a rock-type Pokémon appeared.

"Geodude," it said.

"Alright!" Ash said, turning his cap backwards. "Pidgey! I choose you!" He threw his own ball into the court; a small, brown bird erupted from it. 

"Ha! You haven't learned much since out last fight, have you? This is no match. Geodude! Tackle!" Ash scowled as Geodude smashed into Pidgey, disorienting it for a few minutes.

"Pidgey! Sand Attack!" Pidgey flapped its wings, kicking up sand, which made a small dust storm around the Geodude. When the dust settled, the Geodude was undamaged. 

"Geodude." Ash growled.

"Pidgey! Tackle!"

"Geodude! Tackle!" Geodude reached Pidgey before Pidgey could read itself, and Pidgey was knocked out, giving a last fleeting cry as it went unconscious. 

"Return!" Ash aimed a little button on the PokéBall at Pidgey. A red beam shot out, turned the Pidgey into energy, and sucked it back in. "Alright, Pikachu! I'm counting on!"

"Pika!" it said as it moved to the middle of the court.

"The Pikachu, AGAIN? You REALLY haven't learned anything, have you?" Brock laughed.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Pikachu's cheeks lit up, and released a wave of electricity towards Geodude. Geodude screamed as the electricity hit it, and was charred black when the smoke cleared. It hovered for a second more, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I see you trained your Pikachu," Brock said, recalling Geodude. He pulled another ball from his belt. "But he's still no match for Onix! Go!" A massive figure of energy appeared on the battlefield, and formed into a chain of big rocks, mixed with some small ones. Onix, the rock snake, let out a loud roar, proclaiming its superiority over the pitifully small electric mouse. "Onix! Bind!" Onix lunged at Pikachu, ready to follow all of its master's orders.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Pikachu released another wave of energy, hitting Onix on its chin. Onix recoiled, surprised at the power of the attack, but again lunged. Pikachu tried again, but this time did not do as much damage. Onix zoomed past Pikachu, then turned around and caught it in Onix's coils. 

Pikachu lost its sense of reason, and fired random thunderbolts. Some hit Onix, while others hit the ground and walls. One barely missed Brock's brothers and sisters, who were standing above with Misty. Some hit some upper, wooden planks on fire, and the sprinkler automatically turned on to put them out. Onix, being a rock type and thus weak to water, was majorly hurt by this. Pikachu sent a massive shock along Onix, and it fell to the ground, almost defeated. Pikachu jumped out of its coils, waiting for its master's command to fire the K.O. hit. But Ash never gave the command. Instead, he did something that surprised everyone.

"Pikachu, come back."

Misty gasped. "Ash, what are you doing?" she whispered under your breath. 

Brock echoed her words. "What are you doing, Ash? You could defeat Onix now!" He didn't want pity. He wanted to either win or loose.

"If I did that, I'd win on a technicality," Ash said, calmly. Pikachu ran back to its master as the sprinklers shut off. "It was an accident that Onix got wet, and it wouldn't be a fair match if I won." Ash looked down at Pikachu.

"Pika?" it asked. Ash just smiled. He picked up Pikachu, and walked out of the Gym, Brock staring as he left.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as a leaf fell on its forehead. It shook its head to brush it off, and caught up to Ash. Ash was walking east of Pewter City, towards Cerulean. He knew he could circle back to Pewter later, after he got more Pokémon. He wondered where Misty was. She hadn't met up with Ash after he left Pewter. 

Maybe she forgot about the bike, he hoped. He heard some footsteps behind him, and Brock ran up to him. He put his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"I'm glad. I found you. Ash," he said between breaths. As he stood up, he held out his hand. As he opened it, Ash was surprised by the boulder badge in the palm. "Here, Ash. I want you to have this."

Ash turned his whole body to Brock. "I don't deserve it. I didn't win."

"No," Brock agreed, "but you showed compassion for Onix. You could have defeated it, but you took the honorary road and called on a technicality, while I practically handed it to you. You deserve the badge." Ash took it, and almost tore Brock's arm off at the same time.

"Gee, thanks, Brock! Hey, you want to join me on my travels?" Ash asked, hopefully. He wanted company. Misty wasn't company. She was a virus.

"I'd love to, Ash. But, I have to stay home and take care of my siblings."

"Oh, yeah," Ash replied. Flint had told Ash about Brock's past.

At that moment, Jessie and James were testing their trap out. Ash, as well as Brock, had walked right over it. The only problem was, they weren't sure where they hid it.

"I think it's over there!" Jessie said, pointing to a spot and hitting Meowth at the same time.

"No, over there!" James said, pointing and knocking Meowth on his back.

"Meowth! That houwts!" he heard some footsteps, and say a man with a beard and a hat coming toward them. "Guys! Dare's someone coming! Hide!" All three leapt into the bushes. 

Flint had watched Ash as he helped him. Ash's endurance had convinced Flint to return to Brock and his family. He was Brock's dad, and wanted to let them know. He had seen Brock run this way, and felt this was the right moment. The poor boy must go insane from all his duties. Unfortunately, Ash, Brock, and Team Rocket had loosened the trap enough that Flint fell right into it. He couldn't climb out, and started yelling for help.

"What should we do?" James asked, quietly. They all just stared at each other for a moment, then silently decided to just sneak away.

"So, sorry Ash, but I have to stay here. But I wish you all the luck on your trip!" he said. Ash smiled, and Brock walked back to Pewter. When he got halfway, a girl ran past him, at what seemed the speed of sound. He swore he heard a sonic boom. 

As he got farther up, he also heard a man yelling for help. He was stuck in a pit, which didn't look natural, and was trying frantically to get out. Brock laid down, and reached over the side with his hand. The man grabbed it, and Brock was able to pull him up.

"Wow, thanks," the man said as he brushed himself off. He looked up, and recognized Brock. Does he recognize me? Flint asked himself.

"You're welcome, Mr..." Brock let it hang, waiting for a name. 

"Uh... Firestone. Mr. Firestone," Flint said quickly, shaking Brock's hand. Brock walked toward Pewter City once again, and Flint waved. Why didn't I tell him I was his father? he wondered.

A year later, Brock was fixing supper, as his siblings watched the Pokémon League battle on TV. It had been uneventful since his battle with Ash. Brock had seen the man he saved from the pit staring through the window of his house every so often, but didn't worry about it. Something told him that he didn't need to worry about this guy.

As the final battle ended, one of the younger boys came running in, and tugged at Brock's leg. "What was the name of that boy you didn't beat?" he asked. Brock thought for a minute, then knew what he meant.

"Ash.... Ketchum. That was his name." Brock said, turning on the eggbeater.

"I think he just won the Pokémon League Tournament," the boy said, and ran back into the living room, where the TV was. 

"What?" Brock left what he was making, and ran into the living room. Sure enough, Ash Ketchum stood there, holding the trophy for the League, the 1st place badge on his shirt. "I guess he did alright for himself," Brock said. "He didn't need my help." He headed back to the kitchen, and gasped in horror as batter was flung onto the walls by the eggbeater.

Flint worked his 'store'. He decided that he might make more if he carved the rocks, and he was right. Every month, he'd leave some money on the doorstep of his son's house, ring the doorbell, and run away. He thought Brock knew who was doing it, but had never seen him face to face. He had a small building now, and was watching a small TV. That boy who he had helped, what seemed ages ago, stood there, waving to the crowds. 

"At least I made a difference in someone's life," Flint said aloud. A customer in the store looked at him, but he just waved. He wondered if he would ever have the courage to meet his son face to face again.

"We did it, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. The crowd cheered frantically. Misty was in the front row, waving both arms to get his attention. 

"Pika!" Pikachu said. It was still weary from the battle, but the exhilaration of winning put that off to the side. Ash thought back to his adventures to get here, and thought of all the help Brock might have done, had he chosen to come along. I guess family is more important than Pokémon training. He made a note to call his mom that night. She had been unable to come.

----------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Phwa! Remember, though, I don't memorize every episode, so not everything is exact. But all my 'What if...?'s are AU's, right? Right. So it doesn't matter. ^_^ Again, if someone has an idea for this, I'd be more than glad to hear it.  


   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [2]: http://fanimeneo.cjb.net



End file.
